Where there's a fairytale, there's true love
by writingstar15
Summary: Laney's life has sucked since her father died. her step mother and step sister are mean to her. no one likes her at school even if she is the coolest band in school. the only upsides are seeing Corey and the band, as well as her best friend Ashley. will Corey ever notice that she likes him? will it be true love?
1. rain rain go away

**hey i need some help knowing how to post new chapters**

**i do not own grojband**

A certain red head woke to the sound of their step mother yelling down the stairs. Laney Catherine Penn! the voice yelled. Get up here now and make my daughters a healthy breakfast. Laney groaned into her pillow before dragging herself over to her wardrobe to get dressed. Since her father, Lukas Penn, died five years ago, Laney has been doing the chores of her step-mother, Evelyn Penn, and her twin daughters, Sofia Martha Ryan and Amelia Gemma Ryan. This had turned life into hell and Laney s child hood home into a prison. The only upsides were seeing the band and Ashley Wood, her best friend. Only Ashley knew about what happened at her home. Laney didn t dare tell the band, especially Corey, who knew what they would do if they found out.

Laney quickly pulled on her Green and yellow vest top, red jeans, black boots and black leather jacket before dashing up the basement stairs to the kitchen with her base which was in its light blue case and fired up the oven. It was a Tuesday, Laney was meant to meet the band in an hour and a half. "you took your time." Evelyn hissed. "you need to be faster. and what are you cooking for them." Laney took a deep breath, she needed to give the right answer or she would be in the shed for a week. again. "i'm heating up milk for the Special K ceral they eat." Laney said putting on a fake smile. "the heating the milk reduced the calories in it." then the two girls came down the stairs and into the kitchen just as Laney served it up and grabbed her case as well as call Ashley. "hey girlfriend." Ashley said as she picked up. "let me guess breakfast and get away to the band garage." Laney laughed "you know me so well Ash." Laney replied as she turned the street. "i'm on the conner now." Laney leaned up against the lampost as it began to rain. "and hurry." then Laney hung up.

Ashely arrive in her truck and opened the door. Laney was soaked through to the bone. "your lucky i brought a change of clothes as well as coffee and bagles for you and the rest of the band." Ashley always knew what to do it situations like this. with her red dyed hair in a mass of curls on the top of her head as well as her dark brown eyes. laney loved hanging out with her. they had been best friends since Laney's mother had been alive, which was also thirteen years ago. Laney pushed her wet fridge out of her face as the rolled into the garage. Corey was the first to notice that Laney was soaking wet. "what happen to you?" he asked. "i got caught in the rain waiting for Ash." Laney said. "who said she has spare clothes." Ashley threw a bag at Laney. "these should do." Ashley told her. "and i also brought bagles for all as well as doughnuts and coffee." Ashley opened the box and the boys dived for the doughnuts not the bagles or coffee. Laney headed up to the bathroom to get changed. Ashley had brought her a bright blue wool jumper, black skinny jeans and yellow converses. Laney pulled them on and untied her hair. she gave it a small shake and let her damp red locks fall over her shoulders. Ashley also put in a yellow headband. Laney put it in and push her hair out of her face before heading down stairs after stuffing her wet clothes in the back which she would hang out to dry later.

When Laney got down the boys had almost finished off all the food the Ashley had brought. Laney grabbed a coffee and bagles. "yum." Kon said as he hugged Ashley's shoulders. "more next time please." Ashley nodded as Kon put her down. and glanced at Laney who just smiled. Corey put on his guitar, Kin stretched his fingers and Kon grabbed his drumsticks. Laney grin and grabbed her base as Ashley started the camera. Corey had finally started writing his own lyrics. Corey's songs were still rocking though. **(everything in brackets Laney and the twins sung in the background)**.

Do do do d-do do do do do do

She's a good girl  
>She's Daddy's favourite<br>He's saved for Harvard  
>He know she'll make it<br>She's good at school  
>She's never truant<br>She can speak French  
>I think she's fluent<p>

'Cause every night she studies hard in her room  
>At least that's what her parents assume<br>But she sneaks out the window to meet with her boyfriend  
>Here's what she told me the time that I caught 'em<p>

She said to me,  
>"Forget what you thought<br>'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught.  
>So just turn around and forget what you saw<br>'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."

Whoa oh oh oh- oh whoa oh  
>Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught<br>Whoa oh oh oh- oh whoa oh  
>Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught<p>

She's a good girl  
>A straight A student<br>She's really into All that self-improvement  
>I swear she lives in that library<br>But if you ask her she'll say,  
>"That's where you'll find me!"<p>

But if you look then you won't find her there  
>She may be clever but she just acts too square<br>'Cause in the back of the room where nobody looks  
>She'll be with her boyfriend<br>She's not reading books!

She said to me,  
>"Forget what you thought<br>'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught.  
>So just turn around and forget what you saw<br>'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."

Do do do d-do do do do do do  
>Good girls are bad girls and good girls are bad girls<br>Do do do d-do do do do do do  
>Good girls are bad girls and good girls are bad girls<p>

She's a good girl  
>(She's a good girl)<br>Hasn't been caught  
>(She's a good girl)<br>She's a good girl  
>(She's a good girl)<br>Hasn't been caught... caught... caught... caught... caught... caught... caught... caught...

She said to me,  
>"Forget what you thought<br>'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught.  
>So just turn around and forget what you saw<br>'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."

She said to me,  
>(She said to me)<br>"Forget what you thought  
>'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught.<br>So just turn around  
>(Just turn around)<br>And forget what you saw  
>'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."<p>

Whoa oh oh oh-oh whoa oh  
>Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught<br>Whoa oh oh oh-oh whoa oh  
>Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught<br>Whoa oh oh oh- oh whoa oh  
>Whoa oh oh- oh oh whoa oh<br>Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught

**song is good girls by 5 seconds of summer **


	2. the past is there to stay

Laney looked around when the song had finished. Kon was massaging feeling back into his hands from gripping his drumsticks so hard, Kin was stretching his fingers, Ashley put her camera back into her back and Corey was drinking a huge bottle of water. "great practise dudes." Corey said. Ashley coughed. "and dudettes." Corey added at the last minute. ever since Laney introduced Ashley to the band, they had been afraid of calling Laney a dude as Ashley was very strict about things like that. "nice save." Ashley said in a tone of sarcasem causing Laney and the twins to burst out laughing. Laney's phone soon started to vibrate. it was her Step-mom. "be back in a sec." Laney told them going outside and accepting the call. luckly it had stopped raining so she wouldn't get drenched. "WHERE ARE YOU!" Evelyn's voice boomed over the line. Laney bit her lip and peered back into the garage and saw the others laughing their heads off. "i'm with the band and ashley." Laney replied. "Well get here now!" Evelyn yelled. "you have chores to get down, and don't even think of finding an escuse." Evelyn hung up. Laney sighed and put her phone away before walking back into the garage. "guys i've got to go." Laney said. "my step-mum wants me home." Corey and the twins started to protest but Ashley didn't and gave her a lift back. "you should't let her push you around." Ashley told her. "so why do you let her?"  
>"because if i don't i won't have a life later." Laney said. "she can get acess to the money my dad left me if i do anything wrong or disobe her." Laney shrugged. "but sometimes i wish i had a better life." Laney leaned her had against the window. "and i have a lot more freedom." it was only her dreams that got Laney through the tough times she was put through.<p>

by the end of that day, Laney had cleaned both the bathrooms, twins room, Evelyn's room, living room as well as all the windows, and made lunch and dinner. Laney laid down on her bed in the basement and took deep breaths as she reveled in th sound of silence before grabbing her phone and putting a headphone in her left ear and clicking it on. the sound of Taylor swift's 'out of the woods' poured into her ears. Laney remebered her life before her father died.

_flashback_

_Laney was 8 when she met her step mother. She ran through the medow as her father chased her. Laney was laughing. Evelyn and her daughters were sitting on the picnic blanket. Laney's father grabbed Laney and swung her around and made her laugh even more before they tumbled to the ground. she was everything to her father. "Come Laney." her father said picking her up. "meet your new step mother." Laney held her father's hand as they walked back. "come here dear." Evelyn said with open arms. Laney was nervouse but excepted the hug. "these are your new sisters." she introudeced them one by one._

Laney didn't know back then how cruel Evelyn would be. Her Father put faith in her step mother to look after her. if he had known what she was doing now, would he had remarried someone else? or not remarry at all? these are the questions that spun in Laney's head untill she fell asleep, each and every night, when she wasn't crying over the hell of a life she lived.

**hope u like it and thx to all those who showed me how to add a new chapter. **


End file.
